


Faring Accidents

by bANDYito



Category: Original Work
Genre: As of right now there are no relationships, Other, just a friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bANDYito/pseuds/bANDYito
Summary: Dr. Max Korra, boss of Korra Inc. in 2034, has an experiment go wrong and goes blind due to it. His assistant, and the closest thing he's got to a friend, helps him navigate around.
Relationships: Max Korra & Jenny Caulfield
Kudos: 1





	Faring Accidents

In the year of 2034, Korra Inc. was the biggest and most powerful scientific corporation, besides NASA. It was run by Maximus Korra, known as Dr. Korra to strangers and known as Max to friends and family. Max wasn't like his father or his grandfather. All the money he got went to the places who really needed it. Families who didn't have much, hospitals, teachers got paid better than they did before. He really did try and help the people.

"Dr. Korra? Is there anything else you need?"

"No Jenny, I'm fine. Thank you"

"Of course sir, let me know if you need anything else."

Despite nobody liking him, because he's a Korra, his assistant Jenny stuck around, and it wasn't only because she was his assistant. She listened to him, gave him advice when he didn't ask for it. She's the closest friend he has.

Max continued experimenting with things, mixing things together. He was trying to make advanced prosthetics, for kids. He didn't notice the spark, he saw it in the corner of his eye way too late. The prosthetic he was working on sparked up everywhere and exploded in his face. Max collapsed, faintly hearing people running in.

"Dr. Korra! Can you hear me?"

It was Jenny, he barely heard her, but recognized her voice.

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

Max tried speaking, tried to say he couldn't see anything, but his body started shutting down on him and soon, he couldn't hear or see anything.

—

When he woke up, he could hear voices. Doctors talking to each other. He couldn't see still, but he was oddly calm about it. He could feel a gentle hand on his own, and he hoped it was his mother.

"Mother?"

"No sir, it's me, Jenny"

"Oh."

Of course his parents wouldn't be there, they never showed up to anything unless it was business related. They didn't care that much.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to contact them, they didn't even respond-"

"It's okay Jenny, I don't know why I expected them to show up."

Max could sense that Jenny was confused, so he continued.

"My parents don't care enough to show up anywhere involving me, unless it's business related."

"Oh…"

The room was silent for a few minutes, before Jenny spoke again.

"The doctors said your sight is permanently gone… You're oddly calm about not being able to see."

"Panicking doesn't help the situation. I learned that growing up."

"How… did you learn that sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind… I uh, I got hurt a lot as a kid. And one day someone protected me, and sadly died because of it. But I panicked and it didn't help anything. I was too panicked to help them. My first panic attack consisted of my dad hitting me and telling me that panicking wasn't manly."

"He's wrong. Men can feel emotion too, and still be manly"

Max blinks, surprised at her words. He was always told not to show emotion, by everyone. Because he was a man. And wealthy people don't feel emotion. But here he was, laying in a hospital bed, vulnerable and feeling something, just from Jenny's words. Maybe she was right, emotion was something he was allowed to feel. So he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I'm scared Jenny, I'm scared."


End file.
